Omnia Venena
History Beginnings Omnia Venena started out as a small coalition of former gang members from various backgrounds. Pooling their resources, they started a relatively small assassination outfit, operating worldwide. Over the past 19 years, they have grown in power and influence, taking on a few other activities while remaining, at their core, an assassination group. The outfit's current Marshal, Lloyd Kumar, was one of the original founding members of the group, and the only one left alive. The syndicate has several legal front operations, mostly as casinos, junkyards, and pawn shops to facilitate the movement of men and equipment. Their current most successful front is a website that makes customized weaponry. Parts of the website are accessible on the normal internet, but the shadier parts - such as hiring hitmen, illegal custom weaponry, and other such services - are only accessible via the Deep Web. They started off split into the North-Central American, South American, European, and Asian branches. Forging Alliances Operating as a neutral entity for many years, Omnia Venena broke its neutrality during The War for New York. Originally contracted by Los Sicarios to help their move to take the entire state for themselves, they quickly realized that this would probably be the worst possible course of action in the long term. Convinced the Los Sicarios gaining influence would be bad for the crime world as a whole, Lloyd reached out to the Appalachian Vipers, The Wolves, the United Crime Corps., and Cicada. They formed the New York Alliance, determined to keep Los Sicarios out of NY. Omnia Venena kept up a pretense of working alongside the Circus to further Los Sicarios's aims while working against them, as well as plotting out the dissolution of both the New York Alliance and the Miami Triangle. It was around this time that Lloyd Kumar and Muneca started working together to balance out the crime world. Injecting the Poison Operating from the shadows, the New York Alliance stymied the advance of the newly-formed Miami Triangle. During this time, Omnia Venena became the unofficial leader of the alliance. In the wake of the War for New York, Omnia Venena lent aid and support to the other members of the alliance. Shortly after the Vipers initiated the Expulsion of the Circus, Nikolai Zolnerowich contacted them to form an alliance between the New York Alliance and the Zolnerowich Bratva. Around this time, Lloyd would form Rogue Branch, a squad of elite assassins given even more free range than the rest. Participating in the Expulsion on the side of the NYA, Lloyd decided to for Rogue Branch, a part of the organization that would operate mostly independently to further Lloyd's and Omnia Venena's non-monetary interests in the crime world. After the Expulsion was completed, Omnia Venena sent Patton Trask and several members of Asian Branch to participate in a heist in Africa. Withholding the Antidote During the heist, the Zolnerowich Bratva came forth with information about a pending attack by the Miami Triangle on NYA holdings in Florida. During the heist, preparations were made to ensure that the attack would be ineffective and work to the NYA's advantage. Two members of the NYA hired Muneca for a job pertaining to this. Muneca and Lloyd used this opportunity to maneuver their "allies" and the Golden Stars Yakuza into position to start the Fall of the Miami Triangle. Omnia Venena used their contacts in the NYPD to pull off the finale to the initial strike, a siege on the Leone family's compound. After the Leone family fell, and after the Zolnerowich Bratva betrayed Los Sicarios, Lloyd talked to the head of the Los Esparantos cartel and others, convincing them to abandon and turn on Los Sicarios. This kicked off a second siege, this time in Mexico, which lead to the destruction and disbandment of the Los Sicarios cartel. This finished the shattering of the Miami Triangle. Having planted most of the seeds of discontent within the New York Alliance, they withdrew so as to remain neutral within the New York Alliance Civil War. Over the twelve days of the war, Omnia Venena worked for all three sides, weakening the positions of the two main belligerents. They attacked, took hostages, and generally wreaked havoc in the name of their various employers. After the dust settled, the New York Alliance was shattered and Omnia Venena had made well over $6 billion. Having their plans come to fruition, they tapped into their political network to lessen the heat on them as they went underground with their new windfall. Codes Omnia Venena has certain ways of doing business. All members are expected to follow these codes, which are designed to help the syndicate stay low-profile and active. *Do not deal with terrorists. *Work for money, not ideals. *Always take half payment up front. *Do not fail. *Do not kill other members. Other than this, all members of the organization are given a long leash. Chain of Command Marshal: Heads the entire organization. General: Oversees operations for each branch of the organization: Adjutant: Each General and the Marshal has an Adjutant, who generally acts as an adviser and representative when meeting with other gangs. They are outside the Chain of Command, take part in none of the gang's illegal activities, and answer to their General and the Marshal. Captain: Oversees Lieutenants. Each Branch has two Captains. Lieutenant: Oversees Privates and Mercs. Each Captain has several Lieutenants. Private: New members of the gang who have earned trust. Lowest level of actual membership. Merc: New members of the gang who haven't earned trust. Equivalent to "Associate" ranking in other gangs Named Members (OOC Note: Members listed as "killable" need to have their death scenes run by me first) Overall Leadership Branch-Specific Leadership Dead Members Fleet Omnia Venena's fleet started as the pet project of Yrian Abandonato, and is currently fairly small. After Yrian's promotion to General of South American Branch, however, the fleet is expected to expand. Note that all ships are not listed. Unique Ships Generic Ships Legitimate Businesses *Eagle of the Sun Casinos (Casino chain) **Antinanco (CEO) **Lloyd Kumar (CFO) *Venomous Arms (Online weapons manufacturing) **Francis Smith (CEO) **Patton Trask *L'Olandese Volante (Shipping company) **Yrian Abandonato (CEO) Note Anything and everything on this page is OOC knowledge. Everything recorded here is for documentation's sake. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Contract Killing